CatAstrophe
by Clockwick
Summary: When Dark goes on to steal a certain artifact something happens that would change their lives forever. hint: TITLE
1. Dark

_**Cat-Astrophe**_

By: shadowtheif007

D.n.angel story

(I don't own them)

* * *

How could this have happen, how could they be like this!? Oh you might not know what I'm talking about; I'm talking about Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi and Krad being turned into cats! Here let me explain everything from the begining... 

**Flash back**

Dark ran from rooftop to rooftop gaining speed down the city of Azumano to the local museum ready to steal another priceless artifact called, "The Kokoro Neko" or the cat's heart which was a black, three dimensional heart with cat ears around the curved part of the heart; with the insides being purple marble; on the heart was a smearing of a paw print.

'_Dark you got to be careful; no doubt Satoshi and Krad will he waiting to stop us.'_

"Chill out man, alls good in tonight's stealing," replied the cocky thief.

'_Just don't get too cocky.'_

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Master Satoshi their late."

The impatient angel tapped his foot while his golden cat eyes twitched to the ticking of the nearest clock.

'_I know Krad just wait, they got a minute then you can play. Just remember don't hurt the Niwa!'_

Krad rolled his eyes at the statement; of course he couldn't hurt him but they how would he hurt dark?

Krad had been pacing on the roof for the past five minutes while he waited for the famous thief Dark Mousy; of course like always he had switched the real heart with a fake imitation. Hopefully this plan will work.

The alarms blaring at the top of the speakers as many footfalls could be heard as the phantom thief runs for his life trying with all his might just to get away from the cops; surely they have gotten better with keeping up security but while running down the corridors of the museum the police suddenly vanished. Dark didn't know if it was the traps or something else but, he did know that the police weren't following. Dark soon made his way up the stairs soon feeling the artwork's powers grow. While kicking the door off its hinges he ran to the center of the roof in hopes of finding the Cat's Heart.

"LOUSY; I'M HOOOOMMMEEEE" shouted Dark but only for face to compose into it's serious mask.

"Ah, Mousy; I see you made it." A voice from the darkness filled his ears as he stood waiting.

"Sorry I worried you both but the important people arrive later."

'_No they don't...' whispered the little red-head while he floated inside the depths of darks' mind._

A pair of golden eyes stared deep into the amethysts of the thief searching for a weakness. He knew what the phantom thief wanted and so did his other.

"I'm assuming your hear for your target; Mousy?"

Dark nod, refusing to speak until it was necessary, then with out any warning dark lunged for the art work only for Krad to go air-borne. Dark followed and started an all out feather flinging, blood dripping, tamer abusing fight.

'_AHHH' _seemly both tamers were feeling the blows of each punch.

Suddenly without any warning the Kokoro Neko was set off within the hands of Dark; illuminating an eerie black glow incasing the now exposed tamers. Then an agonizing yell echoed out of all four of them as the black glow grew darker and darker soon emitting them into subconscious.

* * *

'_Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much? What happened to the Kokoro Neko?'_

I opened my eyes to feel like I was different completely. I felt lighter, furrier, and had a craving for some kind of fish! I looked down to see purple fur…

_PURPLE FUR!?!?!? _

I ran as fast as I could down the Niwa's hallway to the nearest bathroom and looked into the full length mirror. I saw what something I could never believe; I was a cat! My hair do was the same spiky but my body was the color of my hair, my tail- long like my human legs but the thing that stood out the most was that my back legs were longer then cats' legs. I tried and I succeeded; I was able to stand on my hind-legs with no problem what so ever. But even with this balances I had gained my mind ever so slowly my raced with the resent events only for something _furry _to rocket up my throat. Bending over I quickly spit it out only to my eyes….

I coughed up a hair ball!

"AHHH!"

_Ok everyone...thats the end of the first chapter and I must say that I hope I get some reveiws! I really want to know what people think of this story! Oh and the next chapter will be of daisuke! _


	2. Daisuke

**Cat-Astrophe #2**

this is chapter 2 and once im past the character intro to there new... catastrophe I'll start on the story itself.

* * *

"HIISSS" Screeched With who was close the the sleeping Daisuke. 

"Ack, go away With! I'm trying to sleep." I swat him away only to miss him completely.

_Wait a minute, something's not right._

While opening one eye I saw my hair in my eyes. I tried to move it out of the way but as i tried my thumbs seemed to changed; I stared at my so called hand; it was furry and red like my hair!

**"AHHHH!!!"**

Jumping off the bed I landed on my feet then hastily tried to run but tripped over my own tail. Then I got a closer look at my self, I seemed to be red and fuzzy all over, I had a tail and even paws and also had the strange craving to lick myself in places I didn't want to! With kept looking at me like he didn't know who I was.

"With it's me, Daisuke! Don't you remember me?"

With's eyes dilated as he hissed at me; I guess rabbits and cats don't get along do they? While looking around the room I felt something twitch only to feel that my ears and tail twitched in the presence of With. With careful ease I got onto all fours and just started crawling down the hall.

_What more could go wrong!?_

A sudden urge surged through my body while I crept closer to the kitchen. But on the second to last stair the step gave way to my paw and sent me crashing through the trap to the chamber where mom kept the rabid dogs for training

"Ah, THIS IS WORST!"

* * *

_Ok so this is the end of #2...Please excuse the shortness but Chapter 1-4 will be in each of the Characters P.O.V's_


	3. Satoshi

**Cat3**

**Satoshi

* * *

**

The faint patter of the ceiling awoke me from my slumber. My mind was fogged from resent events as I peered around the room- from a certain angle it seems that not only was my room larger but to my bed as well!

"Ow, my head hurts" in attempt to hold my head a little problem occurred to me.

_Where are my thumbs!?_

My gaze turned to my half covered body on the bed; once lifting the covers in frantic worry my eyes wondered over my new body.

"Well…this is awkward" I murmured.

With the same elegant grace as I usually had I jumped off my bed only to land on my hind legs?

"This is different…" trying to balance in a new body while using your tail is harder then it looked.

As my elegant feet swayed with precision towards the mirror a thought came to me- where was Krad? Once situated in front of the mirror I analyzed the situation at hand-

I was a cat,

My other is probably causing havoc somewhere

I wondered if Diasuke and Dark had this same effect

How did the artwork activate?

Still picking at my fur I concluded that; I was a short-hair Scot with grayish blue fur and some short, sharp ears; to most of the fan girls this would be…sexy? Now it was time to explore this so called body of mine to the fullest extent.

Carefully not to trip over my own tail I made my way into the closet for some cloths- even if I had fur- it went against my morals to walk nude.

* * *

Ok last(but not least) will be krads! I garentee you'll love his kitty form! But lastly I'll get some drawings of the gang as cats soon! 


	4. Krad

Catastrophe: Krad

* * *

**Twitch.**

My body lay lifelessly on the carpet as my eyes hid the light from my eyes. The sounds around me were normal yet I could feel full control of the body.

**Twitch.**

My vision blurred with sleep- my voice strained; the sounds of a quiet morning could be heard through the window. Suddenly with out much thought my body jumped to life as I stretched in an unusual way- first the front of my body then the back, my eyes still blurry from not being used to the sunlight.

**Twitch.**

"Why am I twitching" my voice cracked making me sound like a 13 year old boy going through puberty.

My reflexes kicked in- sitting quickly my leg reaches my ear and scratches like no tomorrow as my ear continued to twitch slightly.

"I swear Mousy gave me fleas." I muttered unaware of the current position I was in.

_How did I reach my ear with my foot?_

Staring down at myself I swear I had jumped a good five feet.

"AH- I'm a Cat" scurrying down the hallway to the living room.

Apparently I had awoken in Satoshi's mansion since the scenery looked familiar from down here rather then way up there where I used to be. My feet slowed to a stop just seconds after I passed the glass door- retracing a few steps I stared into my slight refection. My hair was white with some yellow tint close to my body- my eyes seemed unchanged but my earrings had turned into silver small hoops instead of purple studs. What surprised me the most was the fact that my cross wasn't at the end of my hair- since I had no hair- but the cross was at the end of my long tail! Of course my bangs were the usual with the one long strand in front of my eyes but other then this mess I could clearly see I was a fat, white Persian cat.

"This is ironic beyond reason…MASTER SATOSHI" pitter patter of my feet echoed off the walls as I ran to his room only to bump into him midway.

"What where your going Krad" mono toned satoshi; he too was cattish like I but he wore his usual pants and some glasses.

"What the hell happened, why am I fuzzy and why do I have fleas!?" My temper can't be matched by much and to satoshi he seemed unfazed by this what so ever.

"First of all Krad- you can stand"- I stood up with the recovered grace I had lost with my body- "Second of all if we are cats then theirs no doubt that Mousy and Niwa are cats as well plus you probably got the fleas from that thief." His tail flicked at the thought of saying his name.

"Hm, your hatred seems to be normal master but there is still the matter of where my clothes are." True we had fur but the fur couldn't hide everything. "I need pants."

Satoshi nodded in agreement and interjected- "Once we do we must find Niwa and figure out how to get our bodies back." He licked his paw and rubbed his ear cleaning his fur their.

"Agreed- I don't want to give myself a bath- now where's that damn flea medication?!" Scratching in public is very impolite- expectably in the ear region.

**Twitch.**

"I HATE THIS EAR TWITCHING THINGY!"


End file.
